


Guarded Heart

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poem, but i explained it wasnt bad, lonely imagery, my shortest poem ever, poem, she kinda got offended at "tombstone" smile, so we're good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: crossposted, it's about the way she looks and the way i see her, lemme know your opinion so i can see how well it conveyed!





	Guarded Heart

And I can see stars in your eyes  
Or lighthouses  
As I find the world  
Clutched in your hands,  
Oceans soaking your shirt  
Soil spilling away  
Through your fingertips  
To your feet  
And you won't let go  
If I look hard enough,  
I can see where the snow rubbed off  
On every surface of you,  
And where the magma seeps  
From the bone, all the way through  
And down to your shoulders  
And the places where the two collided  
When you erupted,  
Dark patches scattered across your face  
and your arms  
and your everything  
Pearls or tombstones in your smile  
And nighttime all around you.


End file.
